Heading Towards the Road
Heading Towards the Road ''' is the twenty-fourth case of the game and the last one to take place in the district called Fairview Plot: Charles Rayman was helping the team to arrest the serial killer.Last day they can’t find the killer. But they recieved a call from a boy which was non other than Adrian Lynn he said that his father was murdered In the Fairview Woods. Charles Rayman sat in his new Audi and it has black colour and the team sat in the case and investigated the Fairview Woods and found the body of Edward Lynn, Adrian‘s father. Adrian said that he was driving from his home to the supermarket to take some home supplies. His father was at the factory. So he saw someone in the woods and it was non other than his and then he informed to the police to investigate the crime scene. Samantha Lynn their mother was shocked that his husband was a good man and he never think anybody’s who could harm to this sweet creature. Charles along With Rozetta Priest and the team we’re looking for the serial killer. Charles was taking the footage of the parents who had died but he make a video on Edward’s Murder their was a black costume male or female and he or she threatened Edward and then kill him. Polly O Brien Gregory‘s Girlfriend pendant was found on the crime scene .She said that she was driving her car where she stepped out of the car and she was throwing the water bottle so her pendant fell she can’t take it because it was already night.Charles Rayman came in the Police Department and informed that we had found Adrian‘s car and they then came to crime scene and collected the evidence and then they Analyze the fingerprints that were on the cigarette pack they have found and it was of Gregory Lynn he said that It was his car and then his father named it to Adrian and he only got them 4 days back. Charles investigated other clues and chapter 1 came to end. In Chapter 2, Charles Rayman and Rozetta Priest were finding the serial killer and they were trying to shut down this madness. Rosamund Wilcox the high school principal she said that she don’t know anything about the serial killer you better don’t talk to me about it because I am not interested in this matter. Bruno Filipovich became the Suspect when the team analyzed the Locked Phone which belong to him. He said that he was,not doing anything in the high school he just came to Rosamund for clarification for some points. Mid Investigation Charles Rayman informed that he never saw anything else this before but the serial killer pass through him. All the team secured Charles and put him in a safe place but he never wanted to leave this. In the end Rozetta Priest informed that Adrian Lynn has been kidnapped by the serial killer. Charles Rayman didn’t protect himself and take his car and try to catch the serial killer. They collected as much evidence to arrest the serial killer but they lost all of it. But the team focused to catch the serial killer and free Adrian from the serial killer. So they already made a trap for the serial killer but it also failed. Charles fall in the trap. Rozetta just look for the clues. They talked to Samantha Lynn to inform about Adrian’s kidnapping she said that you have to arrest the serial killer and look for my son or rather I commit suicide. They talked to Bruno Filipovich he said that serial killer keep calling him because once he attended the call so it was the serial killer. Charles Rayman became successful in the mission and the team finally arrested Rosamund Wilcox for the murder of Edward Lynn and at least 20 parents for the murder. She never said that she wont to be a criminal . Rosamund was trapped but she never admitted this. She finally admitted and then she said that Parents could never abuse their children. They became strict with them. They should not beat their children. I can’t stand this so I finally take a method to take rid with them. So I kill them with rocket cow with the mix of amlodipine Judge Hall sentenced her to life imprisonment with no parole. In the end Rozetta Priest revealed her real identity as Rozetta of Xerda In the AI/ they all were happy and surprised on the real identity of Rozetta Priest as she was a demi goddes named Rozetta of Xerda who is 3126 years old. Charles Rayman and the team had a party.After the event they take drinks but Julian became drunk but he recovered. Then the team headed to Tech District to solve the the new district . Victim: '''Edward Lynn (found dead in the Fairview woods) Murder Weapon: Rocket Cow and Amlodipine Killer: 'Rosamund Wilcox ' Suspects: Adrian Lynn (Townsvile) Victim’s Son Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect knows chemistry * The Suspect uses a GPS device * The Suspect rides motorbikes Samantha Lynn Victim’s Widow Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect knows chemistry * The Suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears lipstick * The Suspect wears a watch Polly O Brien Gregory’s Girlfriend Suspect‘s Profile * The Suspect knows chemistry * The Suspect uses a GPS device * The Suspect rides motorbikes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears lipstick Gregory Lynn Victim’s Son Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses a GPS device * The Suspect rides motorbikes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a watch Rosamund Wilcox High School Principal Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect knows chemistry * The Suspect uses a GPS device * The Suspect rides motorbikes Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears lipstick * The Suspect wears a watch Bruno Filipovich (Townsvile) Detective of Laroy Bay Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses a GPS device Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a watch Quasi-Suspects: Chief Samuel Turner Chief of Police Crime Scenes: Killer’s Profile: * The Killer knows chemistry * The Killer uses a GPS device * The Killer rides motorbikes * The Killer wears lipstick * The Killer wears a watch Steps: Chapter 1: * Investigate Fairview Woods (Clues: Flyer, Broken Jewellery, Victim‘s body (Victim identified: Edward Lynn * Examine Flyer (Result: Name tag; (New Suspect : Samantha Lynn * Talk to Adrian about his father (Adrian Interrogated) * Inform Samantha about his husband‘s death (Samantha Interrogated) * Examine Broken Jewellery (Result: Silver Pendent) * Examine Silver Pendent (New Suspect: Polly O Brien) * Ask Polly that why her pendent was on the crime scene (Polly Interrogated) * Investigate Adrian‘s Car (Clues: Cigarette Pack) * Autopsy Victim‘s Body (18:00:00) (Result: The Killer knows chemistry; (Body Autopsied) * Analyze Broken Electronic Device (06:00:00) (Result: The Killer uses a GPS device; (Electronic Device Analyzed) * Examine Cigarette Pack (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Gregory Lynn) * Talk To Gregory Lynn that why his cigarette pack was in Adrian‘s car (Gregory Interrogated) * Move on to the new chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Fairview High School Office (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Phone, Mysterious Note) * Examine Faded Paper (Writing; (New Suspect: Rosamund Wilcox) * Talk To Rosamund about the paper (Rosamund Interrogated) (New Profile: Rosamund knows chemistry) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Strange Numbers) * Examine Mysterious Photo (Result: Photo) * Ask Adrian about the photo (Adrian Interrogated (New Profile: Adrian knows chemistry and uses a GPS device) * Analyze Strange Numbers (04:30:00) (Result: The Killer rides motorbikes (New Suspect: Bruno Filipovich) * Ask Bruno about the numbers (New Profile: Bruno uses a GPS device) * Investigate Rosamund’s Desk (Clues: Knife, Rocket Cow Can) * Analyze Knife (06:00:00) (Result: Sweat) * Ask Polly O Brien about the knife (Polly Interrogated) (Profile updated: Polly knows chemistry, uses a GPS device and rides motorbikes) * Examine Rocket Cow Can (Result: Writing) * Talk To Gregory Lynn about the writing on the can (Gregory Interrogated) (Profile updated: Gregory uses a GPS device and rides motorbikes, Adrian rides motorbike) * Move on to the new chapter (1 Star) Chapter 3: * Inform Samantha about her son’s kidnapping (Samantha Interrogated) (New Profile: Samantha knows chemistry) * Investigate Adrian’s Car Backseat (Clues: Faded Result, GPS device, Coke Can) * Examine Faded Result (Result: Adrian‘s 10th class Result) * Examine GPS device (Result: Bruno’s device) * Examine Coke Can (Result: Fingerprints) * Talk To Rosamund about Adrian’s Result (Rosamund Interrogated) (New Profile: Rosamund uses a GPS device and rides motorbikes * Talk To Bruno about why his GPS devive was in Adrian‘s Car (Bruno Interrogated) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: The Fingerprints of Adrian Lynn) * Talk To Gregory Lynn if he knew about Adrian’s Coke Can (Gregory Interrogated) (New Profile: Samantha uses a GPS Device) * Invesigate Fairview Cave (Clues: Napkin, Bloody Fibers) * Examine Napkin (Result: Red Substance) * Examine Bloody Fibers (Result: Unknown Brown Fibers) * Analyze Red Substance (Result: Lipstick) (New Profile: The Killer wears lipstick) * Analyze Unknown Brown Fibers (Result: Watch) (New Profile: The Killer wears a watch). All clues collected * Take Care of the Killer;. * Go to Schools are Huge Beasts (6/6) (No Stars) Schools are Huge Beasts (6/6): * Invesigate Fairview Woods (Clues: Adrian Lynn) * Talk To Adrian Lynn that when he was kidnapped (Adrian Interrogated) * Inform Samantha Lynn that his son has been found (Samantha Interrogated) (Reward: 2 Burgers) * Investigate Adrian’s Car (Clues: Tablet, IPhone XMax, Earrings) * Examine Tablet (Result: Bruno’s Tablet) * Return Bruno his Tablet (Bruno Interrogated) (Reward: 25’000 coins) * Return the IPhone XMax To Gregory Lynn (Gregory Interrogated) (Reward: Android Mobile) * Examine Earrings (Polly Earrings) * Return the Earrings To Polly (Polly Interrogated) (Reward: 5 Orange Juices) * Talk To Chief Samuel Turner (Chief Interrogated) * Move on the new Crime (1 star) in Tech District. Trivia: * This Case and The Lava is a Pain is the only case which have six Suspect in the case Category:All Fanmade Cases